Father's Day Works Magic
by bokayjunkie
Summary: A REALLY late father's day fic. Rory wants to spend father's day with Luke. Set after season 6.
1. Spending the Day with Luke

**Title: Father's Day Works Magic**

**Summary: Rory wants to spend father's day with Luke.**

**Disclaimer: I think we all know that this is not mine. Maybe if I wish really hard...nope, still not mine.**

**Author's Note: A _really _late father's day fic. I know, but you guys know I'm a sucker for father/daughter fics. So I just had to. I could of posted this during father's day, but I was too busy. And besides, I needed to formulate what I was gonna write here.**

**I would just like to say thanks to those of you who suggested option number two. It was easier to write. I have lots of ideas for this fic. So I hope you like it.**

**CHAPTER 1: SPENDING THE DAY WITH LUKE**

It's that time of year again. That dreaded day that she never liked to celebrate. Mother's day, sure, she loved that. But this, Father's day. Never had she celebrated Father's day before. Chris was never there to celebrate for. So she never celebrate it. She'd only hang out with her mom.

Even though this year was different, Chris was here and he's been here for a while now. He's finally trying to be the dad that he never was to her. And even though she likes it, he's finally getting involved, it didn't seem right.

This year was suppose to be different cause this year, she would be getting a daddy. The dad that has always been there for her even though he's not her real father. Her mom and Luke would be getting married this year. And they could finally be a happy family. But everything went hell loose. She doesn't know the whole story, only that Her mom and Luke wouldn't be getting married, and that they had somehow broken up.

She was crushed once she heard. She just wanted to yell Why? Why would god ruin her family? At first, of course, Christopher came to mind as the reason, again. But her mom assured her Chris didn't have anything to do with it. He's long out of the picture. She believed her after hearing the seriousness in her voice. She wanted to know why, what the reason was. But her mom was hurt and she could tell that she didn't want to talk about it, so she didn't push it.

Father's day. She's already spent her morning with Gigi and Christopher. And even though her mom and Luke aren't together anymore, have to change that, she still wanted to celebrate her Father's day with her real dad. She walked across town and entered the not so busy Luke's diner.

"Hey Luke." said Rory quietly, once inside.

Luke looked up, a surprised expression came to his face. "Rory." he breathed. Rory smiled and sat on a stool. "What are you doing here?"

"Why? I can't come to my favorite diner and see my favorite diner owner?"

"No. you can. It's just that, with what happened between your mom and I, I just thought that-"

"Luke. Whatever happened with you and mom does not affect what happens between you and me. I still want us to be…friends. We can still be friends right?"

"Yeah. We can.." he smiled. She smiled back. "So…coffee?"

"You need to ask?" he smiled and got her coffee. "Actually, can I have that upstairs. I want to talk to you in private.

"Sure." he said. Giving her her cup of coffee and instructed Cesar that he's in charge. He walked upstairs and Rory followed. Once inside Luke's apartment, Rory sat down on the couch next to Luke. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, happy father's day for one." she grinned.

"Thanks." he smiled shyly.

"And. I just want you to know, that I'm, was, really excited about this."

"About what?"

"About you and mom getting married."

"Oh. Rory-"

"No, let me finish. I've always dreamt that the two of you would get together and get married someday. I even dreamt that we would move in with you and live here in the diner." Luke looked at her with a slight smirk. "I was twelve. But, anyways, you know that I've always thought of you as a father. I mean, you've always been there for me ever since I've known you and you were as close to a dad I had."

"Rory. You know I'm not trying to replace Christopher. He's your father."

"I know you're not. You were just looking out for us. Filling that void that Chris couldn't cause he refuse to. And because he wasn't responsible enough. But you have always been there for us, for me and mom. And I thank you for that. For being my dad. You're not a replacement, cause I have no father to replace. You've always been my father."

Luke smiled at Rory. "You know, you've always been my daughter Rory. I may have a real daughter now, but you're always my first daughter."

"Thanks Luke." she smiled, then she hugged him.

"Is that all?" he asked, once they had parted.

"Well, no, not really. I wanted to know if you're free today."

"Why?"

"Well, I wanted to spend father's day with you."

"You do?" he asked, stunned. she nodded enthusiastically. "What about Christopher?"

She shrugged. "We already had breakfast together with Gigi. I've already had my share of father's day with him. Besides I really want to spend father's day with you."

Luke smiled wider. "Really?"

"Yeah. I mean, I've always wanted to spend this day with you ever since I found out you and mom were engaged. But unless you have plans with April, then it's ok."

"No. I already spent the morning with her too."

She smiled. "But what if she has some sort of surprise for the two of you later on. I don't want to ruin it."

"Rory, it's ok. April and Anna are gonna be spending the rest of the week in Rhode Island to see her grandfather. They left after our breakfast."

"Oh. That's nice, so you can spend the day with me then?"

"Sure, but what about your mom?"

"She doesn't know. But even if she did, she would totally agree with me on this one."

"Will she be mad?"

"Luke. You two may have broken up, but she's not gonna make me not hang out with you. I'm 21 now. And even if I wasn't, she still would have been ok with it."

"Are you sure?"

"Look, if this is gonna be too weird for you since with the break up and all-"

"No. I want to spend the day with you. It's just, I don't want your mom to be more mad at me than she already is now."

"Why? What happened?" she asked, now trying to find out why they broke up. Luke didn't say anything, he just sighed and looked down. "You don't want to talk about it. Gotcha. But don't worry Luke, mom will be fine by this." Luke still looked a little doubtful. "Do you want me to call her just to be sure?" she asked, in a joking matter. But this seemed to cheer Luke up. "Ok , fine. I'll call her. But there's no need." she said, pulling out her cell. She dialed her mom's number and waited for her to pick up. She got the answering machine. "Hey mom, it's me. I'm gonna be spending the day with Luke. We might take all day. I'll probably be home till late so don't wait up. If you need me for anything, just call. Bye. Love ya." then she clicked of her phone. "There? Happy?"

"Did she say she was fine by it?" he asked.

"The machine picked up. But if she were to object, she would call." she smiled. "Come on Luke. I wanna spend time with my daddy." she said, saying the last part quietly, her lips turning into a pout.

Luke smiled, knowing he could never say no to this girl and her mother. "Ok. Let's go." he said, getting up walking towards the door. Rory got up as well, following Luke, giddiness flowing through her. "But if your mom calls in a fit, I send you strait home."

"Ay-ay captain." she says, mock saluting. Luke just smiled and they left.

**I was going to post this after _In the Clamor and the Clangor _was over, but I decided otherwise. It was in my computer dying to be posted. I'm still gonna continue it whether you like it or not. I've already have half of chapter two written.**

**Things I like about this chapter/  
+When Rory said Happy Father's Day to Luke  
+When Rory wanted to spend the day with Luke  
+When Luke wanted to make sure that Lorelai was ok with them spending the day together.  
+When you review **

**Mood: irritated **

**Main thought while was writtingthis;  
I am so like Rory in life. I mean, I live with my mom. She raised me onher own. My dad's always AWOL. My mom works at a hotel, kind of like an inn. Cause it's small. But they call it a hotel. My mom may not have a Luke, but she does have a Christopher (gr. hate christopher). I am top on my classes. I got a 4.0 GPA. I am the top reader. I write alot. I even got in to UC San Diego, UCLA, and UC Berkley. May not be Harvard, Princeton, or Yale, but those are some top schools in the west coast. That is so freaky. The next thing you know, I'll be the editor for the school news paper and i'm gonna be sleeping with my married ex-boyfriend on the day of the test run of my mother's very own inn, er, hotel, whatever.**

**bokayjunkie**


	2. Father's Day Works Magic

**Title: Father's Day Works Magic**

**Summary: A really late Father's day fic. Rory wants to spend Father's Day with Luke. Set after season 6.**

**Previously: Rory wants to spend Father's Day with Luke. Luke worries Lorelai will be mad. So Rory calls Lorelai and tells her she'll be spending the day with Luke.**

**And now, chapter 2...**

**CHAPTER 2: FATHER'S DAY WORK MAGIC**

"Lane." Luke called, as he descended from the stairs. The diner was already empty.

"Yes boss?" said Lane, walking out from the kitchen.

"Hey, can you and Cesar cover the diner for the rest of the day?" he asked.

"Sure thing boss. Got plans with April?" she asked, as Rory arrived from upstairs. "Rory?" she said in surprise.Obviously shedid not expect her best friend coming down from her mother's ex-fiancé's apartment.

"Nah, I've got plans with Rory." said Luke.

"Hey Lane." Rory smiled, hugging her best friend.

"Hey." said Lane brightly. "What are you doing?" she whispered in her ear.

"Father's day works magic." Rory whispered back. Then she pulled away and linked her arms with Luke.

"So, you guys are gonna go out?" asked Lane, not sure what to say.

"Yeah, since it's father's day and all." Rory grinned. Lane stood there stunned.

"Yeah. So, you sure you two can handle the diner while I'm gone?" said Luke.

"Yeah boss. It's ok." she stuttered.

"Can you close up also?" Rory asked cheerfully.

"Not a problem." she replied, still in shock.

"Thanks Lane." said Luke as he and Rory walked towards the door.

"Bye Lane." called out Rory, she looked back at Lane and gave her a wink before she and Luke left the diner.

Outside, Luke led Rory to his truck, parked behind the diner. They got in and Luke started the truck.

"So, what do you want to do?" asked Luke.

"I don't know really. What do you want to do? You are the father. It's your day."

Luke smiled at the comment. "well, since it's almost lunch time. How bout we eat?"

"Great, I'm starving." grinned Rory.

"You're always starving." he grumbled. Rory smiled. "Where do you want to eat?"

"Well, I'd usually say the diner, but this is a special lunch. So, somewhere else."

"Ok. But where?"

"You're the dad. You choose."

"Well, as the dad, I say we go eat to wherever you want to eat. But please don't say Al's cause, that's the only place I'll veto. And Weston's."

"Ok." Rory thought for a moment. Where would she want to eat. If it was any other person she'd be eating with, she'd say Luke's right away. But this is Luke she's with. And he's giving her such power. She must use it well, after all, she is her mother's daughter. Now, where would she want to go, that she's never went to, that has great food, and amazing dessert? "Oh, I know!"

"What?"

"We can go to Sniffy's." she smiled broadly.

"Sniffy's?" he asked, looking at her with surprise.

"Yeah." getting excited more and more. "I've never been there. Mom always talks about that place. She says they have great food and it's very homey. I've always wanted to go there, but never got the chance. Let's go there. I want to meet Buddy and Maisy."

Seeing Rory's excitement really made Luke happy. He hasn't been at Sniffy's for quite a while. The last time he went there was three weeks before he and Lorelai broke up. He never liked to go to Sniffy's without Lorelai. But, seeing Rory, he made an exception.

"Ok. We'll go to Sniffy's."

oXoXo

Lorelai stood there, looking at her answering machine. Had she heard correctly? She clicked the button again and Rory's voice filled the room. 'spending the day with Luke' was all she heard. Why is Rory spending the day with Luke? 'be home late' where are they going and what will they be doing if they're gonna be home late? Lorelai was confused. Rory, her daughter, is going to be spending the day with her ex. Not just any ex, but her ex-fiancé that she loves and wanted to get married to. But because of the appearance of his long lost daughter, they had postponed which evidently turned into canceling the wedding. Thus ending her wonderful relationship with the man she loves.

Lorelai didn't know why. She was still confused. She missed Luke. And these past three weeks have been hell for her. Not being with Luke, knowing they're not together anymore. Memories of their break-up last year came flashing back. She remembers feeling alone, and empty. Without Luke, she felt like nothing matters anymore. There's no reason to live. Luke was everything to her. Granted Rory was the most important person in the world to her, but Luke comes close, really close, like it's a tie close. She loves Luke, the only man she has ever love. But it's all gone now. He doesn't want to be with her. If he did, then he would of said yes to them eloping.

Lorelai now had tears in her eyes. There is nothing that she would love more than to get married with Luke and start a family with him. But it's all gone now. But she still wanted to know why Rory was spending the day with Luke. She's not refusing Rory to be with Luke or anything. Rory can hang out with whom ever she wants. But she just wants to know why her daughter would hang out with her ex, the man she loves, still love, and forever will love.

Lorelai grabbed the phone and dialed Rory's number.

xOxOx

Rory was fidgeting with the radio. Nothing good seems to be on.

"Forget it. The only thing you'll find there are a couple of news station and Spanish stations. Not a lot of good options if you ask me." said Luke.

"You're kidding me?" Luke shook his head. "How mom survived car rides with you, I will never know."

"Actually, she kept some CD's in here since there's nothing good on. It should be in the glove compartment."

"Ah. That's how. Cause, of course, if she didn't have music to entertain her, she'd be talking a lot which would annoy the hell out of you so you let her keep the CD's here."

"Great deduction Sherlock."

"Anytime Dr. Watson." she smiled, opening the glove compartment. There were a few CD's. mostly her mom's favorites. Some are even hers and some she remembers are Jess's. she found a good Bangles CD when she saw something. Her eyes went wide and took out the item. "Uh…Luke."

"Yeah." he looked at her and saw what she was holding. "Oh no."

"What is this?" she asked, trying to keep a strait face.

"It's just a CD." he said.

"Reggae Fever?" now on the verge of laughing. "Who's is this? Cause, I know it's not my CD, not my mom's CD, and I'm certain it's not Jess's either. And I wouldn't think that either Liz or even April would listen to this." she looked at him who had an annoyed expression on. "Oh my god!"

"It's just a CD. It was cheap. So I bought it."

"But Reggae Fever? When did you bye this? Where did you bye this? Why did you bye this?"

"Boy. You sure do sound just like your mother."

"Thank you, I'll take that as a compliment. Now answer."

Luke sighed heavily. "It was the week before your mom and I got back together and I saw it and it was cheap. Now can we please drop it."

"But Luke. Reggae Fever."

"I know." he says exasperated. "Look. I was tired. I missed your mom. I didn't know what I was thinking."

"If you were depressed then you should of gotten yourself a dog. Not torment yourself with Reggae Fever." Luke sighed some more. "Mom gave you a hard time about this, didn't she?" she asked knowingly.

"Such a hard time. I'm surprised you didn't know about it."

"I'm surprised she didn't tell me about it either. Usually she'd tell me so we could mock you for it the next day until you explode. She told me about Kirk but she didn't tell me about this." she said sadly and shook her head. "I wonder why she didn't tell me." then it dawned on her. "On second thought, I don't want to know." she said quickly, Luke chuckled. "So. Why is it still here?"

"I don't know ask your mom. She's the one who organizes the CD's. I'm just the driver."

"Hm." Rory thought for a while. Her mom probably didn't want to throw it out cause it's a reminder of what Luke was like without her in his life. Rory smiled.

"So you chose something yet?" he asked.

"Yeah." she smiled mischievously. She popped in Reggae Fever.

Luke groaned. "Like your mother."

"Hey, you bought it. Now you have to suffer." she grinned wickedly. Honestly, she wasn't a fan of reggae. But seeing Luke being tormented by it made her laugh. She was trying to sing with the song and dance along when her cell rang. She took out her cell and looked at the caller ID. It's about time. "Hello?"

"Hey kid it's me." said Lorelai, trying not to sound eager. Rory lowered the volume of the stereo.

"Hey mom." a the mention of her mother, Luke's head snapped at her direction.

"Hey. I just got your message."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. And I wanted to know what that was all about."

"Oh. Well I'm spending the day with Luke." she said casually as Luke listened in on her end of the conversation.

"Yeah. I got that part." she sighed. "So, not meaning to be rude or anything, but, um, why?"

"Because it's Father's day." she said simply. Luke smiled at that.

A feeling of awe overcame her. "Oh. Right, father's day." To tell the truth, she had completely forgotten it was father's day. She hasn't been much up to date lately, she should probably say hi to her dad. "So you guys are gonna spend the whole day together."

"Yeah."

"So, what time are you gonna come home?"

"I'm not sure. Depends on what we're doing and how long it'll take."

"And what are you guys gonna do?"

"Not sure yet. it's all up to Luke. It's his day." Rory looked over at Luke, who she caught looking at her. She flashed him a smile which he returned.

"Right. Right. Cause it's father's day and he's y…a father."

"Yep."

"Ok, well, what are you guys doing right now?"

"We're on our way to Sniffy's for lunch." she said happily.

"Oh. Really? I miss Sniffy's." she said, trying to hide her sadden tone.

"I know." she knows her mom misses more than just Sniffy's.

"Make sure you ask Buddy for the Gland Slam Sundae for dessert."

"I will."

"Ok. Well, tell Luke I said hi and happy father's day. And have fun."

"Ok, don't wait up."

"I won't."

"Kay. Bye. Love ya."

"Love ya too."

"And Luke says he loves you too." she added quickly and quietly. Luke's head snapped wide eyed.

"What?"

"Bye." she smiled and clicked off quickly before her mother could say anything. She turned to Luke, who was focusing intently on the road, a shock expression still plastered on his face. "Mom says hi and happy father's day." she said, as if she didn't know what she had just said to her mother.

"Mh-Hm." he said, trying not to get distracted by what Rory had just said. The last thing he needed was an accident. _Damn these girls, they'll be the death of me_. He smiled. _But I wouldn't have it any other way._

Rory continued singing and dancing along with the music.

oXoXo

Meanwhile, Lorelai just stood there, staring into the phone on her hand. Had Rory just said that? She knows Luke loves her. She smiled. Then she had an inkling feeling in her stomach.

**Things I like about this chapter/  
+Lane being surprised that Rory's spending the day with Luke  
+Rory wanting to go to Sniffy's  
+When Lorelai thought that Luke is the man she loved, still loves, and forever will love.  
+When Rory found the Reggae Fever CD then thought that lorelai kept it as a reminder of their back-together-date.  
+Rory saying that Luke loves Lorelai  
+When you review and tell me what you like about this chapter. **

**Mood: angry **

**Main thought while writing this chapter;  
I want to see Heart and John together again. And I so want to see Kutob. I like Kim better than Sandara. Echo is sooo cute. But I don't think Heart is his match. She's too young. And he has a kid. He's 30, where as Heart is 22. I'm still hoping for Heart and John tandem to be back. (note: I was writing this chapter while watchng something on Filipino TV) **

**bokayjunkie**


	3. What Happened?

**Title: Father's Day Works Magic**

**Summary: A really late Father's Day fic. Rory wants to spend Father's Day with Luke. Set after season 6.**

**Disclaimer: Do I have to say it? IT'S NOT MINE!**

**Previously: Rory wants to go to Sniffy's. Lorelai calls Roryand explaines toher mother she's spending the day with Luke. **

**­­****CHAPTER 3: WHAT HAPPENED?**

"How much longer until we get there?" asked Rory.

"We're here." he said.

"Yay!" exclaimed Rory. Once the car was parked and turned off, Rory immediately unbuckled her seatbelt and got off the car.

"Hey, hey, slow down." said Luke, getting off the car as well.

"Can't slow down." she said, clutching to his hand as she led him to Sniffy's. "Too hungry."

"Of course." Luke mumbled.

Once inside, Rory marveled at how beautiful it looked and the homey vibe she got. "Wow. Very prancing pony." she said in admiration, her hand still holding Luke's.

Luke looked at her and, again, was amused at how much Rory was like her mother.

"Lucas!" came Maisy's squeal.

Rory giggled. "Lucas." she teased. Luke rolled his eyes as Buddy and Maisy entered.

"Oh Lucas, look at you." she said in her cheerful self. She grabbed and Luke and gave him a big hug.

"Lucas." said Buddy, giving him the same treatment. "And who's this young lady? Why, she looks familiar."

"Is this April?" asked Maisy.

"Uh, no. this is Rory. Lorelai's daughter." explained Luke.

Buddy and Maise gasped, their smile growing wider. "Oh, of course. Rory. No wonder she looks familiar." said Buddy, giving Rory a warm welcoming hug.

"You are right. She is a spitting image of her mother. Such beauty." Rory blushed, as Maisy hugged her. "Hello Rory. I'm Maisy, and this here is Buddy. we've heard such wonderful things about you from our boy Lucas here."

"All good I hope." said Rory shyly.

"Oh, of course they are." smiled Buddy. "You have no idea how much Lucas here raves about you. Always saying how smart you are and how your opinions will be known and can make a difference."

Rory blush, looking up at Luke who just looked at her proudly.

"So what brings you two here at this hour? Where's Lorelai?" asked Maisy.

Rory looked up at Luke again, who was now tense. _He hasn't told them._

"Uh…" Luke started hesitantly.

"Well," interrupted Rory, "It's just me and Luke. Father/daughter bonding."

Buddy and Maisy looked at them both with raised brows. "Father/daughter bonding?"

"Yeah." said Rory with a smile, linking her arms with Luke. "You know, since it's father's day?"

"Oh, right." said Maisy, with a huge grin on her face.

"Which reminds me, happy father's day Buddy." smiled Rory shyly. Buddy looked at her, his heart melted at her comment.

"Oh thank you." he said, once again giving her a hug.

Maisy had tears in her eyes. "Why don't I get you two a table." she said, leading them to a booth. Rory and Luke sat down. "I'll be back with your orders." she said then left.

"But, we didn't order anything." said Rory.

"Don't worry, if you'd order, they'll bring you something else anyway."

Rory nodded. "So, you haven't told them."

"Nope." he said.

"Why?"

Luke sighed. "I couldn't. I know how much they love Lorelai. And I couldn't grasp the fact that, we're…you know. I guess I'm still hoping."

"You are?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"Yeah. Since, I've always envisioned that I'd be married to your mom. I guess I still do."

"Really? That's great!" she exclaimed, happily.

"It is?"

"Yes! Can't you see? You guys just need to work it out, talk to each other. And I'm sure that all of this will be forgotten."

"Rory. it's harder than you think."

"What's hard? You love mom, mom loves you. And you guys want to be together. You guys can make it work if you want to. And I know you guys want to."

"But, I hurt your mom really badly. I don't know if she can ever forgive me."

"Why what did happen?" Luke just looked down without saying anything. "Luke you have to tell me. I mean, know that it has to do with April-"

"How did you…?"

"Come on Luke, she's my mom. She tells me these kinds of stuff. And even if she didn't I'll still know. She was hurt, that you didn't tell her about April. And that you didn't introduce her to her. She didn't want to postpone the wedding. She felt jealous of Anna. It seemed like you were spending more time with them than with her. Call her selfish, but mom was used to having you around to depend on. And when Anna came, she felt that, you were gonna leave her."

"She said that?" he asked, quietly.

"Said, ranted. Same thing. I know those are some issues that caused it, but I also know that there's more to it. what happened?"

Luke sighed. "She came to the diner one night, after Friday Night Dinner, she wanted to elope."

"Elope?"

"Yeah. We talked about it. When we were at the Vineyard. We said that maybe, if the big wedding didn't come out as planned, we would elope…and…she said she wanted to elope. I said, we should think about this. But she said that if I didn't want to elope, then we…wouldn't…she gave me the ring back." he said, his voice cracking. It took him all he could to not cry.

Rory, sensing his pain, rubbed his back. "Oh Luke."

"I mean, I want to get married, there's nothing more that I want that to marry your mother. But it was all so sudden. I just…I…I want to get married to her so badly."

"I know you do. You know, you and mom can still work it out."

"She hates me."

"She was rushing you. She shouldn't of had. She should of just talked to you first. Tell you how she was feeling. I've tried to make her open up to you, but she was in denial."

"She wouldn't of had been hurt if I didn't hurt her. I mean I broke our promise, that we wouldn't keep secrets from each other. And I broke my promise to myself that I would never hurt her and that I would never let go of her again."

"Then don't. Get her back."

"I don't know Rory. I don't know if I could live to hurt her again."

"But she's more hurt now that you're not with her. Please Luke, give it a try." she said, with hopeful eyes.

Luke looked at her, this Lorelai mini-me. He wants to be with Lorelai, spend the rest of his life with her. But if he hurts her again, he will never forgive himself. But seeing Rory, and hearing her say that. She's right. He is hurting Lorelai by not being with her.

"Ok, here are your father's day special." announced Maisy with Buddy in tow, both holding a platter with food.

Luke and Rory broke off from their staring escapade to admire the food. While eating, all Luke could think about was that what would happen if he would get back with Lorelai. Will he hurt her again? He won't let it happen. Meanwhile, Rory was thinking that she finally got through Luke and hopefully he'd do something and get back with her mother.

xOxOx

"She's spending father's day with him." exclaimed Lorelai, into the phone, pacing around the living room. "Can you believe it? My daughter is spending father's day with Luke."

"Well, I'm not surprised Lorelai. He has been more of a father to her than Christopher ever has." she pointed.

"I know. I don't know, it's just, she's spending the day with him and I'm not. And it's so sweet that she is. That she looks up to him as a father." she sighed."And they're going to Sniffy's." she said, resting on the couch.

"To where?"

"Sniffy's. it was where Luke and I had our first date. It's owned by Buddy and Maisy. They were good friends with Luke's parents. When I met them I felt like I was meeting Luke's parents. they're really great people." she smiled recalling their first date.

"That sounds nice."

"It is. And now they're there. Without me."

"Why are you obsessed about this?"

"I'm not. I guess I just miss him. God I want to be with him so bad. I miss him so much. I love him. Why did I have to give him that ultimatum? Why couldn't I just let him be?"

"Because you were hurt. And if you didn't do something, then you will end up being hurt with him completely oblivious to your feelings."

"You're right. But I didn't have to go in there and barge in and just demand that we elope that second. I could of just told him how I felt. But no, I had to just make him choose, wedding now or never." she sighed. "And he chose never."

"That's not true. He was probably just, surprised. He may have needed time to process it. It did came to him unexpectedly."

"He still chose never. It just proves he doesn't want to be with me."

"Lorelai. That's not true. Luke loves you. I have never seen a man love anyone so much the way Luke loves you."'

Lorelai stayed quiet. She thought about Rory's last statement from their phone call earlier. "Thanks mom." she smiled.

"Anytime Lorelai. And you know it's true." Emily said.

"I guess. Hey mom?"

"Yes Lorelai?"

"Can you do me a favor?"

"Anything. What is it?"

"Well, could you…"

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Ok, who was as surprised as I am with that outcome? I swear I did not think it would be Emily that Lorelai would talk to. At first It was gonna be Sookie that Lorelai was talking to, cause usually, if in a problem, Lorelai would either talk to Sookie, Rory or Luke. Since Luke and Rory are out, I decided Sookie. But then, I had another idea. What if it was Emily? It's totally unexpected, and something new. And besides, who wouldn't love to see a different side of Emily? The kinder side? The side that loves her daughter and respects her decision? I sure would. So no meddling from Emily in this fic. **

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: As you may all know, I have finished _Father, Mother, Daughter_. And people have been telling me that maybe i should do a sequel. I was not planning on doing one, but, maybeI will. I'm not sure yet. We'll see. i'll let you know. But, maybe to help me is if you give me suggestions.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Things I like about this chapter/  
+Bud and Maisy happy to see Rory  
+Rory saying Happy Father's Day to Buddy  
+Rory telling Luke to get back with her mother  
+Lorelai and Emily actually having a mother/daughter talk **

**Mood: sleepy **

**Main thought while writting this chapter;  
I hope Heart will guest star in that new sitcom of John's. That would be so cool. Like them getting back together again (note: again, watching something Filipino). I wonder what Alexis did while in Greece. Is she s6till with Milo. **

**bokayjunkie**


	4. Baseball with Daddy

**Title: Father's Day Works Magic**

**Summary: A really late Father's Day fic. Rory wants to spend father's day with Luke. Set after season 6.**

**Disclaimer: Haven't you already heard the memo? IT'S NOT MINE! (blasphemy)**

**Previously: Rory and Luke had lunch at Sniffy's. Lorelai rants about it to Emily. EMILY! Who would have thought?**

**CHAPTER 4: BASEBALL WITH DADDY**

"That was the best meal I have ever had." exclaimed Rory as they head on out. "No offense Luke, but, Wow! That was amazing. I've never tasted anything like that."

Luke chuckled. "Non taken."

"And the sundae was the best. I could still taste the fudge."

"God." said Luke in disgust.

"And Buddy and Maisy were nice too. They kept giving me cakes, and ice creams and a lot of food, which I love by the way."

"They spoil you too much." he says, as they entered the truck.

"No they don't." she replied buckling her seat belt. "So where to next?"

"I don't know."

"Well, let's see. What shall we do? What do you like doing? You know, asides from cooking, fixing things, attending to my and mom's every need?" she joked.

Luke grinned. "Uh, nope. Nothing else. That's all I basically do." he said, playing along.

"Well, let's see." Rory thought. "You like baseball right?"

"Yeah."

"Well, Paris told me that they opened up a new bating cage in Hartford. Let's check it out."

"You want to go to a bating cage?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. You like baseball. And the last time I checked, the bating cage is where you go to practice baseball. Correct?"

"Yeah."

"So let's got."

"You do know that you'll have to try and bat with me."

"Yes. I am well aware of that. But I guess it'll be fun. Just as long as you teach me how and don't let any balls hit my head. We're good."

"Ok. The bating cages it is."

Luke and Rory arrived at the bating cage. At first, Rory was horrified. She tried anything she can just to avoid going inside the cages. But Luke assured her that it would be ok. So she did, and she loved it.

"Did you see that? If we were in a park, I could of hit it all the way across the field." Rory gushed.

Luke looked at her with a proud smile spread across his face. Rory was in the cage, hitting as he watched outside, sitting on the bench.

"Hey Rory?"

"Yeah?" she said, not bother to look behind cause she was too busy concentrating.

"I gotta go to the bathroom. You good here?"

"I'm fabulous."

"Ok. I'll be back." he said then left.

After a few minutes Rory got tired. She turned off the machine, careful not to get hit by any balls on the process, and sat down on the bench outside the cage, drinking water from the water bottle.

"Why hello there." said a young man, who looks not too much older than Rory, and sat down next to her.

"Oh. Hello." said Rory politely.

"So, I've never seen you around here before. You new?"

"You could say that."

"Well I'm James." he said, extending his hand, with a flirtatious smile.

"I'm not interested." Rory said.

"Well, you know, you were pretty good out there." he said, ignoring her statement.

"Thank you."

"Are you a pro? Cause, that was some intense hitting out there. If-"

"Really?" came Luke's voice from behind him. "You know if you want intense I can show you intense." he said, with a glare, his arms folded across his chest. Rory smiled.

"No thank you. I actually wanted this pretty lady over here-"

"You mean my daughter?" he said with a death stare. Rory was filled with happiness at his statement.

James, however, stuttered. "Your…your daughter?"

"Yes. My daughter."

"Oh, well. Uh…well…I guess like father like daughter huh. Ok, well, I gotta go." then James made a dash without even stopping.

Rory sighed in happiness, then launched herself at Luke. "Thank god. He was so annoying."

"Anytime. Hey, sorry about the daughter comment-"

"Don't be. I'm happy that you called me your daughter."

"You are?"

"Yeah. Just like I'm happy to call you my dad." she said shyly.

"Really?"

"Yeah. So, can I? Call you dad?"

"If I can call you my daughter then yes." Rory squealed and hugged Luke some more. After a few moments, they pulled back. "So, this thing was fun, but do you want to leave? I don't want anything like that to happen again."

"Sure." Luke and Rory got changed out of their baseball clothes. After much protest, Rory agreed to let Luke pay for her new baseball attire and gloves and bat.

"But it's father's day. I should be the one to buy you things." Rory said, as they got inside the truck.

"Yes, but I want to get you those stuff."

"I'll pay you back."

"Rory, no. It's my gift to you." Rory opened her mouth, about to say something. "And don't say that you should be the one to give me gifts. I'm giving you these gifts and you will take them. Understood?"

"Ok." Rory pouted. But deep down, she loved it. "So, this was fun."

"Yes it was."

"I never would of thought that I would love playing baseball. And that I would actually be good at it."

"Well, living with your mother for the first 18 years of your life can give you that impression."

"You're right, I blame my mom for never introducing me to this."

"Well if she had, she would just be wining and convincing you that baseball or any kind of sport is bad."

"You're right. But I liked this. I want to do this again."

"Well hey, if you have time, and I have time, how bout we come back here again?"

"I'd love that…dad."

"What?"

"Just testing it out. Sounds right doesn't it?"

"Yeah it does." he says quietly. They looked at each other and smiled. "So, where do you want to go next?"

"I don't know. What else do you want to do?"

Luke thought about it. Then he glanced at his watch. "Hey, it's only 2. Want to go to my cabin near the lake? We can just hang out there, go swimming maybe or fishing. Whatever."

"Your cabin? Really?"

"Yeah. what do you say?"

"I'd love to."

oXoXo

Lorelai had never had a great relationship with her mother. Emily would disapprove of Lorelai's life and her decision. She would never consider her happiness just the reputation of the Gilmore family. But ever since what had happened, Lorelai running away, Rory living with them, then Rory moving out, Emily wanted to have communication and a relationship with Lorelai and Rory. Specially since Lorelai was gonna get married, and they would bring in more kids into the world, Emily would want to be part of their lives since she never got that with Rory.

Lorelai admits that when Emily first started to be part of their lives, trying to accept Lorelai's new lifestyle with Luke, she was a little hesitant. You can never know with Emily Gilmore. But when her mother had shown her that beautiful house that she wanted to buy for her and Luke, Lorelai knew that Emily did try and wants to be part of their lives. That's kind of when their relationship grew.

If someone were to say to Lorelai that she would be asking Emily to do this for her, she would look at that someone like they were crazy.. No way was she letting Emily do that for her. And even if she did, meaning she would have had a brain damage or something, then surely Emily wouldn't even want to. But here she is now, waiting for Emily with her favor. She must be in the twilight zone or something.

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: What do you think? Is it good? Bad? In between? Let me know by clicking the 'GO' button bellow.**

**A/N: The explanation of how Emily and Lorelai's relationship became a bloom. I just really want everyone on good terms. And I feel Lorelai already has enough drama already, I didn't want Emily to intrude in any way. So I made her nice.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Right, so, Milo and Alexis are no longer together. All I have to say is…_WHAT THE F> IS THAT ABOUT?_**

**I saw an interview of Alexis Bledel on Regis and Kelly, she said 'No, I'm not with anybody right now' in that oh so sweet way. And I was like, well of course, _DUH! _Like she'll ever tell. Cause if she does, then people would bug her non stop.**

**_BUT THEN_…after watching E! News, which said "Alexis Bledel and her boyfriend Milo Ventimiglia broke up after three years of being together. The two met on the set of Gilmore Girls where Milo played Rory's rebellious boyfriend." And of course, from all your reviews.**

**And then I was like _WHAT THE F>? _I really should be more up to date on all the latest news and gossips. The only thing I've been doing this summer is reading, writing fanfics, and babysitting. Wow, I'm living a crazy life. I don't watch TV that much anymore. The only times I watch TV is if, Gilmore Girls is on or The Simple Life (for mocking. Come one, it's Paris Hilton being a lazy ass bitch. Competing against Nicole Richi, another lazy ass bitch.) Or, if something good is on The Filipino Channel. I should watch TV more often.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Things I like about this chapter/  
+Rory having fun at the batting cages.  
+Luke calling Rory 'his daughter'.  
+Rory loving being called Luke's daughter.  
+Them planning on going to Luke's cabin.  
+Explenation for how Lorelai and Emily's relationship came to be.  
+When you review and tell me what you like. **

**Mood: bored **

**Main thought while writing this chapter;  
Isn't it amazing that all rock stars' daughters, or artists daughters (Nicole Richie, Kimberly Stewart) and Paris Hilton are such lazy ass bitches. I mean, just beacuse they're rich, doesn't mean they get to do whatever they want...Well, maybe they do get to do whatever they want, but that's beside the point.(deep sigh) I can't wait for this Monday.**

**bokayjunkie**


	5. Fishing with Shakespeare

**Title: Father's Day Works Magic**

**Summary: Rory wants to spend father's day with Luke. Set after season 6.**

**Disclaimer: I only own my imagination. The rest is all ASP's doing.**

**Previously: Luke takes Rory To the bating cages. They have father/daughter bonding moments.**

**CHAPTER 5: FISHING WITH SHAKESPEARE**

"Mom, thank you for this." said Lorelai, leading Emily in the living room.

"It's alright Lorelai. I'm happy to have done this for you." said Emily, genuinely happy. "Now tell me again why you couldn't of had bought this yourself?" she says as they sat on the couch.

Lorelai sighed. "Mom. If I had bought this here, then everyone in Stars Hollow would have found out before I did."

"I suppose. How you live with these gossip queens, I will never know."

"You're one to talk. I mean gossiping with the DAR about Bitty's new nose job. Kind of the same thing mom. Just, the gossip here is about the people living in this town. Not high society."

"I suppose you are right. That Patricia is such a doll. Oh, did you know that Tully was caught by her husband with Benny the butcher man?"

Lorelai looked at her mother in a what-the-heck-was-that look. "No I didn't."

"Well he did." she chuckled. "Oh, now that's drama for you." she said with an amused smile on her face. Then she turned to Lorelai with a serious expression. "Are you sure about this?"

Lorelai looked at her mother and softly said "Yeah."

"But how are you sure? I mean are you-"

"Yes. And amongst other things. I just know mom. I have this feeling."

"Ok. Well, it's all in here." she said, giving Lorelai the plastic bag.

"Thanks." Lorelai smiled.

"You're welcome." she replied, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"To give you some privacy." she said.

"Please stay."

"What?"

"I can't do this alone. Please stay."

Emily looked at her daughter. She had those pleading eyes and that pout. In all the years, Emily would have never imagined that Lorelai would beg her to stay for this. And she was happy that she did. "Alright."

xOxOx

"This is your cabin?" asked Rory, walking inside Luke's family cabin.

"Yep. This is it."

"Wow, It's beautiful. I never imagined that it'd look like this."

"Well this is a family cabin." the two entered and rested in the kitchen. "Now, this is the kitchen, right there's the living room. In the hallway in the living room leads to the bedrooms and there's two bathrooms."

"How many bedrooms are there?"

"3. One for me, one for Liz and one for my parents."

"Cool. Can I see them?"

"Sure. Lets go." the pair went into the living room and into the hallway. First they went into Liz's room.

"Wow, very retro." she said.

"Yeah, Liz was the rebellion in the family."

Then they went into Luke's room. "How manly of you. Baseball really is your favorite sport." she said, referring to all the baseball stuff he had in his old room.

Luke shrugged. Then they went into Luke's parent's room. "It's big." Rory marveled.

"Yep."

"I love this balcony." she said, walking out into the balcony that has the view of the entire lake.

"Me too."

"This is a great cabin Luke. No wonder you like to come here."

"Yeah." Rory went exploring some more in the cabin while Luke made them some snack. Rory went back into Luke's room. Something about young Luke intrigued her. She knew he liked baseball, obviously, she knew that he was an athletic person. But she didn't know much about him.

She enjoyed so much looking at his old stuff. It makes her feel more connected to Luke. She looked at old photo albums. She loved to know what Luke looked like as a young boy. Then she looked at more of his stuff. She found an old stuffed bear. It was so cute. It had a baseball cap on and was wearing a baseball jersey. She took the bear and headed on out into the kitchen.

"Look what I found." she announced, holding up the bear and showing it to Luke.

"Oh. Hey, I forgot all about that." he replied, looking at the bear.

"It's so cute. Is it yours?"

"Yeah. My mom made it. It was her gift for my ninth birthday. I had it here at the cabin. It was the last time the whole family ever spent our time here. Before my mom died." he said quietly.

Rory looked at him with sad eyes. "Oh I'm sorry Luke. Duh. Of course. I'm sorry for making you remember those stuff."

"It's ok. It's all in the past. I haven't even looked at that thing since then."

"It must be painful. I'll just put it back."

"No. it's ok. I'm glad you found it. I missed it."

"Really? Did you hug it at night while you slept?" she asked teasingly.

He rolled his eyes. "No."

"What's it's name?"

"It doesn't have a name."

"It doesn't have a name? But Luke, every teddy bear has to have a name."

"Fine you name it."

"Ok. I'll name you…Shakespeare."

"Shakespeare? Why?"

"Because, he's one of the greatest writers in history." she said in a 'duh' tone."Why? Do you have any other name for him?"

"No."

"Ok. Hi there Shakespeare." she said, shaking the bears hands. Luke rolled his eyes. "It really is a great bear Luke."

"Do you want it?"

"Me?"

"Yeah. I don't want it, obviously, so you can have it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. You already named it."

"Thank you Luke." she said, giving him a hug. "So what do you have there?" she said, referring to the table with food in front of them.

"well, I made some sandwiches. I thought that we could eat outside, like a picnic or something. And, if you like, we can go swimming also."

"Swimming?" he nodded. "But Ididn't bring any bathing suit."

"Your mom left her bathing suit in here the last time we came. Since you guys share your clothes all the time, the bathing suit would probably fit you. If not, I'm sure we can find something from Liz."

"Ok. I'll try mom's. where is it?"

"It should be in the masters bedroom. In the closet."

"Ok." then Rory ran towards the bedrooms.

oXoXo

"It's so beautiful out here." said Rory as they walked outside. Rory was wearing Lorelai's two piece black bikini, but, out of shyness and Luke's disapproval of how revealing it looked, she wore a large shirt over it. Luke wore his swim trunks and his shirt. They settled under a huge tree. Luke spread the food on the blanket and they ate.

"This is really nice Luke." said Rory once they were finished eating.

"Yes it is."

"I really love it out here. it's so peaceful. And perfect with the weather."

"Yep."

"Do you want to go swimming?"

"Sure."

Luke and Rory went swimming. Then after a while, Luke took out the boat and they went fishing. Luke taught Rory the proper way to fish, just as he taught Lorelai. The good thing about Rory is, she was easier to teach than her mother. After a few tries, Rory got the hang of it, she caught a few fish, small but still fishes.

"It's so cute Luke. Can I keep it please?"

"Are you gonna take care of it?"

"Yes."

"Fine. You can keep it."

Rory squealed. "Thank you."

"Welcome."

Rory stayed quiet for a while. "Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"You know I really want to call you dad."

"You know you have a dad."

Rory shook her head. "Not a dad like you. Chris may be my biological father, but you're my dad. You always have. In my heart and in my mom's."

"You know, if you want you can call me dad."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I've always looked at you as my daughter."

"And I always look at you as my dad. So I can call you dad?"

"Sure. But it might be weird considering your mom and I are not together anymore."

"Then why don't you just change that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Luke," she says exasperated. "You love mom. Mom loves you. I know you guys want to be together. You guys can work it out. Talk to each other."

"Rory."

"Don't you want to be with mom?"

"You know I do."

"Then why don't you? At least try to get her back. She will come back."

Luke looked at Rory who was now focusing on fishing. Then he went back to fishing as well, focusing on his own thoughts.

xOxOx

"Lorelai?" said Emily once Lorelai appeared in the living room. She was drained. She's tired. Emily took a look at her. She was frozen still. An expression on her face that said she was gonna cry. "Oh Lorelai." she said, then she hugged her. Lorelai hugged her mother back tightly, letting the tears flow from her eyes.

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: I'd like to think that you guys have an idea of what Lorelai's favor was. You'll get a cookie if you can guess it. It's kind of obvious now.**

**A/N: Next chapter's last.**

**OXOXOXOXOXO**

**Things i like about this chapter/  
+Lorelai wanting Emily to stay for the favor  
+Rory looking through Luke's stuff  
+Rory naming the bear Shakespeare  
+Luke giving the bear to Rory  
+Rory telling Luke to at least talk to Lorelai and work things out  
+Lorelai crying in Emily's arms  
+When you review and tell me what you like about it **

**Mood: sleepy **

**Main thought while writing this chapter;  
...Willy Wonka, Willy Wonka, the amazing chocolatier...  
...Oompa Loompa Doompa-Di-Do. I've got a question, a question for you...  
...The candyman can cause he mixes it with love and makes the world taste good...  
GO MANNY (PAC MAN) PACQUIAO **

**bokayjunkie**


	6. Father's day gifts

**Title: Father's Day Works Magic**

**Summary: Rory wants to spend father's day with Luke. Set after season 6.**

**Disclaimer: I'm really getting tired of this.**

**Author's Note: I'm really glad that all of you got it. Cause if you didn't I would have been laughing my ass off. COFFEE FOR EVERYONE!**

**Previously: Luke and Rory went to Luke's family cabin. Rory got a present from Luke. They went fishing. As Emily comforts Lorelai at home.**

**CHAPTER 6: FATHER'S DAY GIFTS**

Lorelai sat there in her living room. She's not crying anymore. But she still wanted to. All she could think about was Luke. Emily had left an hour ago. It was close to midnight and Rory was still not home. She wondered where she had gone. She said don't wait up. What could they be doing?

Already midnight, the door bell rang. Lorelai got up to answer. Much to her surprise, and delight, it was Luke, carrying a sleeping Rory on his arms. Though Lorelai wasn't paying attention to Rory, all she was paying attention to was the flannel clad man, that she had missed so much, in front of her.

"Luke?"

"Hey." he said quietly. "Got something for you." he said, raising Rory up a little.

Lorelai, finally realizing Rory's presence, opened the door wider. "Oh. Boy she's beat." she joked.

Luke walked inside the house and walked into Rory's room. Lorelai thought it was cute, the way Luke and Rory looked. Luke carrying Rory,who wasdead to the world, her arms thrown around Luke's and her head buried in the crook ofhis neck. Luke rested Rory in her bed. He made sure that she was all tucked in, covered up and rested.

"So, what were you guys doing that made my daughter all tired up?" she asked, trying to make conversation, as she sat next to Rory on the bed.

"Well, we went to lunch, then the bating cages, and then we went up to the cabin and had a picnic there. We went swimming and fishing. Then we came here." he said, looking anywhere but her. He wasn't really much comfortable talking with Lorelai after…and specially now that she's right in front of him only in a robe. God knows what she has under there, or what she doesn't have under there. Oh boy.

"Excuse me, what?" she asked, looking at him with a shocked expression. "The lunch and the swimming thing I get, but bating cages and fishing? That does not sound like my daughter. At all."

"Yeah. I was surprised too that she wanted to go to the bating cages. But she was pretty good. She hit a couple of balls-"

"Hm. Dirty." she giggled.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Then we went to the cabin. We had a picnic and then we went swimming and then fishing."

"Was she any good."

"Yeah. At least she was easy to teach." he said teasingly at her.

"Hey. I resent that. I'll have you know I caught a fish, while I went fishing the last time."

"Uh-huh. Which died in your bathtub by the way."

"How was I suppose to know that fishes need a certain kind of water. I thought there was only one water period."

Luke shook his head, smiling. It's a wonder that they could fall back into their old bantering even after what happened.

"Shakespeare." they heard Rory.

"What is she saying?" asked Lorelai.

"Shakespeare." mumbled Rory.

"Oh. Shakespeare. It's something I gave her. Actually, she has some stuff in the truck. I'll get them." and then Luke left.

Once Luke left, Lorelai immediately jumped on Rory's bed, tapping her shoulders vigorously. "Mom?"

"Hi." said Lorelai, cheerfully.

"Where's Shakespeare?" she said, her eyes squinting.

"Um, buried somewhere in a graveyard in Europe." she said.

Rory rolled her eyes. "What am I doing here?"

"Gee, I don't know Rory. What are you doing here? In our house? In your room?" she asked sarcastically.

Rory rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean. how did I get here? Where's Dad?"

"Dad?"

Realizing what she had said "I mean Luke."

"No, no, no. why did you say dad?"

"I didn't. I just, it was-"

"Here it is." said Luke, coming inside the room with Shakespeare in hand.

"Shakespeare!" Rory shrieked, grabbing the bear and hugging it tightly.

"You woke her up?" asked Luke, accusingly.

"Yes." said Rory angrily, trying to go back to sleep.

"No!" lied Lorelai. "She woke up. She's just blaming me. Is that Shakespeare?" she said, changing the subject. Rory nodded, resting her head on her pillow, closing her eyes, tightening her grip on the bear. "Aw, cute. Where did you get it?"

"Luke gave it to me." mumbled Rory.

"Really?" Lorelai asked, looking at Luke. "You gave it to her? That is so sweet."

"Yeah, well. She found it in the cabin, she wanted it, I gave it to her." he explained.

"Oh, was it Liz's?"

"No. it was mine."

"Yours? Really?"

"Luke's mom made it for him. And he gave it to me." explained Rory. Luke was blushing.

"That is really sweet Luke." said Lorelai, softly. Then she looked down at her daughter. "You do know that Luke's the one that should get the presents. It's his day." she smirked.

"That's what I said. But Luke wont let me give him anything."

"I don't want anything. And besides, I'm happy buying you all of those stuff."

Lorelai perked. "He gave you stuff?"

Rory nodded enthusiastically. "A lot of them."

"I wanna see presents."

"They're outside. There's a lot so."

"I'll help you." said Lorelai. Luke left. "Don't think I forgot about that whole dad thing." she whispered in Rory's ear before getting up and following Luke in the foyer.

"Wow." said Lorelai, once seeing the many plastic bags in the foyer. "These are all baseball stuff." she said in disgust and horror.

"Yeah. I kind of went overboard with the souvenirs. But, some of the stuff are what Rory found in the cabin that I gave her."

"What did you get her?" she asked, kneeling down, opening the bags.

"Some baseball gloves, a bat. And some outfit they sold at the store that Rory liked."

"Ah, clothes. One of the few things that makes sports great. Oh, I am so gonna borrow this." she said, pulling out a mini checkered skort.

"Yeah. I was kinda hoping that's he didn't want to bye that." said Luke. Lorelai giggled. "We would of stayed longer, but some guys were hitting on Rory, and to save a trip in prison, we just left."

Lorelai smiled. It amazes her of how protective Luke is of Rory. She searched bags more. More clothes. Some stuff from the cabin she's seen once. Then she saw something on the side table. "Well hello. Who's is this?" she asked, pointing to the plastic bag that was sealed that contained a small fish inside.

"Oh, Rory caught that. She said it was too cute to let go. So I told her she could keep it."

"And you let her.?" he nodded. "After you gave me hard time last time I took hope a fish? You do know she is my daughter. It's genetic."

"Well this time I'll make sure she uses the correct water. Do you have a bowl?"

"In the kitchen. Leave the stuff, we'll get it later." she said, as they walked in the kitchen with the fish in Luke's hand.

"Where's Paul Anka?"

"Upstairs probably."

"Oh. He's still alive?" he asked doubtful.

"Yes. Luke. Geesh. After months of having that dog, you still don't trust my canine capabilities?"

"You can never be too sure."

Lorelai rolled her eyes and gave Luke a see through, serving bowl. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah, that'll be good enough. I'll buy a fish bowl tomorrow and put some fresh water in it."

Lorelai smiled, shaking her head. "Man, that daughter of mine has gotten you wrapped around her finger."

_She's not the only one_. "No she doesn't. I'm just doing this so this fish'll survive."

"Right. Come on Luke. Admit it. You would do anything for Rory." she says as-a-matter-of-factly. "Buy her anything. I mean, you would probably let her away with murder if she were a serial killer." Luke rolled his eyes. "And just look at all those stuff. I mean, not one of those are even yours. All of them are for Rory. And it's father's day. Your day. You're the one that's suppose to be getting presents. And yet, she's the one that ended up being the princess."

"It's ok. I don't want anything. I got to spend the day with Rory. I'm good."

"That's sweet. But you have to want something. Everybody does."

"Well, what I want I can't get. So what's the point." he sighed.

"Oh. See? You do want something." she smiled, triumphantly. "What do you want? Huh? Come on. Tell me. Maybe I can pull a few strings and get it for ya."

"It's nothing."

"Come on Luke. Tell me. I'll get it for ya since I didn't get you anything for today."

"You want to know what I want?" he asked, in a serious tone, looking at her.

"Yes." she grinned, despite his seriousness.

"I want to marry you. Right now. Or whenever you want to. I don't care. I just want to marry you and be with you."

Lorelai stood there. Taken back. She looked at him, searching for a sign saying that he was just kidding. But all she could see was the seriousness in his face. In his eyes. She saw the love that he's had for her. She always saw it in his eyes. And she loved it.

"Luke." but before she could say anything, Luke's lips were on hers. At first, she didn't respond. But feeling his soft lips on hers, she soften up, and wrapped her arms around his neck. Once he felt her soften up to the kiss, Luke pulled her into him, to deepened the kiss. His hands immediately on her hair. He missed the feeling of her hair. Lorelai's hands were also on Luke's hair, caressing it. Lorelai's mouth opened, inviting Luke's tongue in. which he did. They kissed for a while, as their tongues danced. Then they pulled back, breathless.

"What was that?" Lorelai asked, panting, still in their tight embrace.

"That's what I wanted." he said, panting as well.

"I thought you wanted to get married?" she asked softly, smiling.

"That too." he said, giving her another peck. "So, do you want to get married?"

"Are you proposing?" she teased.

Luke rolled his eyes. "Look, Lorelai, I really love you. And I want to be with you. And I am sorry for being such an idiot."

"Luke, no. I'm sorry. I should of told you how I felt in the beginning. Instead of just hiding it. And I shouldn't of had given you that ultimatum." she said, grimacing at her last statement.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't of had been feeling that way if it weren't for me. I'm sorry."

"Tell you what, how bout we're both sorry, and we forget about what happened. I mean, I know it can't be forgotten. We have to make sure it wont happen again. But I would like to start over with us. I want an us again."

"I want it too."

"So, we're still engaged?"

Luke grinned and pulled out the ring from his pocket. "If you'll take me yes."

Lorelai gasped. With wide eyes and a huge grin. "Yes." he placed the ring on her finger and they kissed passionately again. Soon enough, they migrated to the bedroom.

oXoXo

Lorelai rested her head on Luke's chest. Both panting very hard.

"I missed you." she said, placing little kisses on his chest.

"I missed you too." he replied, kissing the top of her head.

"I'm never gonna be that stupid to let you go again."

"I'm never gonna be that stupid to hurt you like that again. I'm really sorry about that Lorelai."

"Hey, what did I say about talking about that? We'll talk about that later. But not now. Now, we celebrate."

"Fine. But I'm still sorry." Lorelai grinned and kissed him again. The kiss was heating but Lorelai pulled back. Luke groaned.

Lorelai giggled. "Sorry, but I want to give you my father's day present."

"I thought that was my present." he said smugly.

"Part of it. Hold on." she smiled, kissing him once more then walked into the bathroom

Luke laid there in their bed, with a smile on his face. Moments later Lorelai came out from the bathroom with a toilet paper in hand. She hopped on the bed and showed it to Luke.

"Toilet paper? That's your gift to me? No offense, but I liked the one earlier better."

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "No. look inside." Lorelai gave Luke the toilet paper. He opened it and saw what was inside.

Luke's eyes went wide. His voice caught in his throat. "Is that…?"

"Yeah." she says softly, smiling. "I did this today, with my mom."

"Emily?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. We've kind of been in contact lately. I asked her to buy it for me, and she came and was with me the whole entire time."

"Emily? Your mother Emily? You asked her to buy you a pregnancy test and she stayed while you took the test?"

"Yeah. I know. Who would of thought. But it was really nice, my mom being there. The last time, my mom would have chewed my head off. But once I found out, I was crying and she just hugged me and told me that everything was gonna be ok."

"It is gonna be ok you know?"

"I guess. Since we're engaged again." she smiled looking at him. "Are you happy?"

"Am I happy? I'm ecstatic. you're pregnant. We're pregnant. And we're getting married. I'm the happiest man alive." his smile was one in a million that made Lorelai melt. He kissed her and she was happy to reciprocate.

"I'm gonna be a daddy." he murmured against her lips.

"Again."

"Yeah. Again." he smiled, then kissed her more.

xOxOx

Rory Gilmore woke up from the aroma filled in the air. It smelled like eggs, bacon, pancakes, no, wait, chocolate chip pancakes, and COFFEE! She soon jerked up, with Shakespeare in hand. She walked up to her door, she heard voices, she opened the door, and smiled at what she saw.

"Come on. Let me help you." wined Lorelai.

"No!" said Luke sternly. He was standing in front of the stove. While Lorelai was embracing him from behind. She'd rest her head on his back, and occasionally kissing it.

"Please. I want to help you. Let me do something." she pouted.

"Why Don't you go make some coffee. That's something you've achieved over the years. And I know you wont mess up."

"No. I can't make the coffee." she said alerted.

"Why not?"

"Because, you have to make the coffee, yours is always better."

Luke rolled his eyes. "I can vouch for that." exclaimed Rory as she exited her room, still with Shakespeare, and a huge grin on her face.

"Hi hon." smiled Lorelai. A genuine smile Rory hasn't seen on her mother's face for quite a while.

"Hey mom." she said, kissing her on the cheek. "hi Luke." she said, kissing him on the cheek. "Hi Janey." said Rory, waving to the fish in the fish bowl.

"Janey?" both Luke and Lorelai asked.

"Jane Austin." she explained.

"Of course." said Lorelai, hugging Luke tighter.

"Mom, are you gonna let go of Luke there?" asked Rory, sitting down.

"No." Lorelai said simply, smiling. Luke smiled also, which Rory saw, but totally oblivious to Lorelai. Rory knew that Luke loved it even though he pretended to be annoyed.

"Ok." said Rory, smiling as well.

"Alright. Chocolate chip pancakes, eggs and bacon." announced Luke as he went to the table, with three plates in hand. He placed the plates on the table, with much difficulty since Lorelai was holding on to him. He sighed. "Lorelai, are you gonna be holding on to me the whole entire time?" he asked, in an irritated voice.

"Yes." he could feel her smiling against his back.

"What happens if I sit down? What are you gonna do about it?" he asked, again, irritated. But he loves it.

"Easy." she says, letting go of him. "Sit down." he does. Then she sat on his lap. "There. Easy." she grinned, eating her pancakes. Luke rolled his eyes.

Rory watched the whole scene and was smiling the entire time. "So, you guys good?" she asked cautiously. She could see the glow from the two.

Luke and Lorelai nodded. "We're better hon." said Lorelai. "Actually, tonight, if you don't have anything to do, Luke and I would like to invite you to dinner at Sniffy's."

"Really?" she asked excitedly. "I love Sniffy's. you're right. The food was amazing."

"Told ya. Sorry hon, but we still love you." she says to Luke. Again, he rolled his eyes.

"Wait, what's the occasion?" asked Rory.

"We're celebrating our re-engagement." said Lorelai excitedly.

Rory squealed. "Really?" they nodded. "That's great." then remembering yesterday. "Hey Luke?"

"Yeah?"

"Now that you and mom are engaged again, I can call you dad now." she smiled.

"Huh. Funny how that worked out." he said coyly.

"Whoa, whoa wait." said Lorelai. "When did you decide this? We've only been re-engaged for eight hours."

"Well, **dad** and I were talking yesterday and I told him that I really wanted him to be my dad. And he said I could call him dad if I wanted. But it would have been kind of weird since you guys weren't engage then. But now that you guys are engaged again, I can call him dad now."

"That is just so sweet." gushed Lorelai kissing Luke.

"Hey, hey, hey. I'd prefer that you do not do that around the daughter and the food please." scowled Rory.

Luke blushed. Lorelai giggled. "Sorry hon."

"Yeah, yeah." she grumbled.

"And not only the engagement. But also," she paused for dramatic effect. Trying to look serious but couldn't, on account of she's happy. Rory looked at her expectantly. "I'm pregnant." announced Lorelai.

Rory screamed. "You are?" they nodded again. Then she screamed some more and jumped from her seat and hugged them both again. "This is so amazing. You guys are engaged, again. And I'm going to have a baby brother or sister again."

"Again?" Lorelai and Luke asked in unison.

"April and Gigi." she said in a duh tone. Lorelia smiled. Luke was still touched that Rory included April. "This is so unbelievable. I know you guys were engaged before, but I like it this time better since I'm actually here to celebrate." she smiled, sitting back down.

"Oh hon." Lorelai started in an apologetic tone.

"It's ok. Now, about the wedding. I know you wanted to have it at the church you found. But since that wont be happening, maybe we could have it in town. At the inn. Oohh, yeah, the inn. We could have it there, and the reception at the town square. It's gonna be beautiful. and of course Sookie will cater. And we can do the flowers ourselves, and-"

"Hon, slow down." said Lorelai. Both her and Luke had horrified expression on their faces.

"Can't slow down. I have a wedding to plan. I am going top plan this whole wedding. And you two will have no say in it. Both of you may not even be invited." she grinned. Luke and Lorelai shook their heads. "Now, let's see. Luke'll wear a tux."

"What?" Luke said in horror. Lorelai giggled.

"And mom," continued Rory, ignoring Luke. "You already have the dress. But, I'll be keeping the dress in my room from now on."

"What? Why?" Lorelai wined.

"Cause, you're gonna be wearing it every single night." she said, with a knowing grin.

"No I wont." Lorelai sadi unconvincingly.

"Yes you will. You kept wearing it every time you had free time and when Luke wasn't home, ever since you bought it."

"You did?" Luke asked.

"I just wanted to see if it still fits." she wined.

Rory rolled her eyes. "It fits."

"But now that I'm pregnant, I'm gonna be gaining weight. So I need the dress with me at all times to see if it fits."

Rory sighed. "Tell you what. You can wear it every now and then. Only with permission." she says sternly. "And if it's tight, we'll get it altered. It's still staying in my room. And don't even think about taking it while I'm at Yale, if I have to, which I probably would, I will take the dress to Yale with me." despite her mother's complaining and wining, Rory continued. "Now, the flowers. You guys settled on daisy's…."

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Thank you guys for all of your reviews. Yes, sadly, This is the last chapter. I hope you liked it. And, maybe, if you guys want, I couls make a sequel of some wort. Only if you guys want, and if I have an idea of what it will be about. Tell me in your reviews.**

**A/N: I really would have love to see Rory pulling an Emily with wedding plans, just like she did when Lorelai and Max were engaged. But since she didn't in season 6, on account of she was out having sex with her boyfriend, I had to in this story.**

**OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO  
My song of the day**

**Bakit  
By: Gloc 9**

**Bakit hinahanap ka (bakit kaya)  
Bakit tinatawag ang 'yong pangalan  
OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Things I like about this chapter/  
+Much to her surprised, and delight, it was Luke  
+how did I get here? Where's Dad  
+It amazes her of how protective Luke is of Rory  
+I want to marry you. Right now  
+When she showed him the pregnancy test  
+Lorelai not wanting to let go of Luke  
+Rory pulling an Emily  
+When you review...remember last chapter**

**Mood: Content**

**Main thought while writing this chapter;  
...Will you just stand still?...**

**bokayjunkie**


End file.
